


Piercing Epilogue

by chains_archivist



Series: Piercing By boots [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Boys in Chains, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Experienced Obi-Wan and Inexperienced Qui-Gon do it, several times. Other people get some as well. Can you tell this is a smutlet?</p><p>By boots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercing Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors). 
> 
> Explanatory Note For The Story: In this AU, Obi-Wan is the Torch Bearer, which means he preaches about the Force to powerful men (e.g. Supreme Chancellor) by having official one night stands with them. Qui-Gon is a sort of Vestal Virgin who changes his mind about his vow after he catches Obi-Wan masturbating one night. Mace Windu manages the Torch Bearer's affairs. Makes more sense if you've read Piercing
> 
> Author's Note: *g* thanks to Trompk who reminded me of my slasher's duties of finishing all stories with a good dose of smut. What was I thinking fading to black like that! *looked down in shame* Oh and RavenD nudged again too. So here it is, a bit of a PWP, really. Feedback: Being ever so hopeless when it comes to sex scenes, feedback would be really appreciated!

Mace Windu sat up from his bed sweating profusely. Wiping a clammy hand down the side of his face, he breathed deeply to calm himself. Looking down his sheets, he moaned pathetically at the sight of his arousal. Taking himself in hand with embarrassing expertise born of the last week's practice, he allowed the images of his dreams to resurface in his mind. Qui-Gon Jinn, his naked back and parted ass. Obi-Wan, standing behind him and guiding Mace's cock into Qui-Gon with his slender long fingers. Qui-Gon moaned, Obi-Wan smiled his winking grin and Mace came all over his own bedding. Releasing a sigh of relief, Mace cursed the two fiends who haunted his dreams and fell back into his pillow for some well deserved sleep. Which he knew, would last for about two hours until he was waken again to repeat the cycle of torment.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Padawan, the Force never intended my lightsaber to go THERE!" Qui-Gon hissed, blushing fiercely.  
  
Obi-Wan giggled at the reddening of Qui-Gon's nose, putting a finger pad over the hump of his Master's nose, yet another inspirational idea struck him.  
  
"Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan slurred. "But it's perfectly safe, you just take out the crystals. . . very well then, we won't put your saber there, oh but how I suffer right now!"  
  
"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon scrambled down his lover's luscious body urgently, kissing and rubbing the trembling muscles in apology. "What can I do? Please, Padawan, just tell me what to do!"  
  
Obi-Wan let a long satisfied groan.  
  
"Lick me," stretching sensuously to lie his pleasure battered limbs at ease, Obi-Wan spread his legs before Qui-Gon's stunned face.  
  
"Go on Master," Obi-Wan patted the man's whiskered chin lovingly. "There's lube in there and somehow that's got to get onto my cock so I could love you after."  
  
"And how will it get from in there, to on there and then in here?" Qui-Gon's dark blue eyes narrowed with suspicion. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"  
  
Obi-Wan threw his arms over his head in an endearingly sloppy manner. "Use your imagination, Master."  
  
Qui-Gon bit his lips and a look of severe concentration settled over his sage features. Obi-Wan shuddered inwardly. He might not show it, but to have himself studied like that by those wise keen eyes was shredding his hold on sanity to bits.  
  
"Suction!"  
  
Obi-Wan whimpered at the sound of Qui-Gon's sudden gasp of happy discovery.  
  
"I'd say, Padawan," Qui-Gon muttered in his deeply involved scholarly voice. "My appraisal of the situation is that suction of some kind would be the first step."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded helplessly.  
  
"Application, then some self lubrication effort on my part and the rest should take care of itself," Qui-Gon surmised happily.  
  
He paused when Obi-Wan merely pinched his face in readiness for the coming bliss.  
  
"Very well, Padawan, I'm about to get down and dirty with it," Qui-Gon warned.  
  
"I - I was hoping you would," Obi-Wan moaned loudly into the back of his hand, and then noticing Qui-Gon was still staring fascinated by his debauched eagerness kicked the older man's sinewy back with the heel of his foot. "Now, now!"  
  
Happily Qui-Gon obliged with a loud chuckle, which quickly turned into snorts.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I'm not taking any appointments today," Obi-Wan said to Mace Windu through the visual comm.  
  
"What?!" Mace blinked dazedly then seemed to remember who he was, the Torch Bearer's Guardian. "Well!"  
  
It took a moment for the usually eloquent Councillor to form an answer.  
  
"That will never do!" he managed to shout with weak outrage.  
  
Obi-Wan crossed his arms high under his bare armpits so the gesture would fit into the screen's range.  
  
"I'm not fucking anyone today short of Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said, then screwed his face up. "Ewww. . ."  
  
Was the Torch Bearer trying to play cute with him? Mace blushed in spite of his usual serenity, calm and all that deep stuff. Silently cursing his dreams and inadvertently remembering delicious flashes, Mace guiltily glanced over Obi-Wan's holo-image. The young man looked so confident today, gone was that meek look of muted pain in his lovely face. Obi-Wan's lips were slightly parted, his eyes mischievous with challenge and he was sucking air through his teeth bratishly. He's up to something, Mace pondered thoughtfully and gave himself a headache.  
  
Mace is taking this all too quietly, Obi-Wan looked at the holo comm with increasing alarm. Outwardly, Obi-Wan kept at his display of naughty disobedience, but behind the misbehaviour he wondered if Mace was all right. The man had been increasingly distracted from his duties of late, so distracted that he had not even began to suspect Obi-Wan's wish to NEVER be called on as a Torch Bearer again. Was he ill?  
  
"Master Windu," Obi-Wan allowed some of his concern to show in his face. "You know, with me out of action today, a substitute should be arranged."  
  
Mace Windu nodded silently, his eyes as far away as the distant moon of Yavin.  
  
"Why don't you take over?" Obi-Wan grinned wickedly. "You look like you could do with a good hammering!"  
  
Mace's dark eyes looked like they were about to explode out of his head and splatter down the front of Obi-Wan's tunics. Wincing, Obi-Wan adjusted the resolution of his holo-comm to a less realistic quality.  
  
"Padawan Kenobi!" Mace's voice blared.  
  
Obi-Wan reached with the Force to turn the sound down as well, but accidentally triggered the termination switch.  
  
"Oops," Obi-Wan smiled apologetically at the comm. unit and hurried back to his bedroom.  
  
There lie the prize at the end of his years of service to the Light, a laden load in his bed. Qui-Gon entangled in a mess of sheets and pillows, smiling at him with one eye slitted open against in the morning light. Approaching him carefully lest he melted away at the first touch, Obi-Wan croaked his Master's name.  
  
"Did I wake you?" his voice came out terribly tender and soft, brushing his fingertips over the man's bristled cheeks, Obi-Wan felt like cooing.  
  
"I heard Mace shouting," Qui-Gon sighed languidly under the touches. "You are going to kill him one of these days, Obi-Wan. And I'm going to have his death on my conscience."  
  
"Indeed Master," Obi-Wan tugged on a strand of long hair, playfully tickling Qui-Gon's other eye open. "Then why don't YOU tell him about the reasons for my early retirement, and I'll go fess up to Yoda about your deflowering."  
  
Qui-Gon burst into laughter and sprang up from the bed to tackle his rather nicely naked lover.  
  
"I haven't lost any of my connection to Force," Qui-Gon pressed Obi-Wan beneath him, rolling his hips to grind into Obi-Wan's.  
  
"In fact I feel as close to oneness with the Force as ever," he said, looking into the incredible depths behind Obi-Wan's golden lashes. Torch Bearer, indeed, the man was glowing so brightly Qui-Gon felt as if every contact with Obi-Wan turned him into a shaft of pure light as well. Qui-Gon chuckled.  
  
"Mmm," Obi-Wan licked his lips at the feel of Qui-Gon's erection, his hands wandered to cup the globes of the man's ass and grasped them, kneading and growling needingly from the back of his throat.  
  
"I thought," Qui-Gon kissed his brow. "That you weren't going to do any 'fucking' today?"  
  
"Don't be crude, Qui-Gon, when it's you and me it's 'making love'," Obi-Wan tsked and corrected, dragging the words out tantalisingly.  
  
"Besides," Obi-Wan revealed at last. "You're fucking me today, er, Master."  


  * * * * *



  
  
"Masters," Mace said to his fellow Council members. "I regret to inform you Padawan Kenobi was unable to attend to his duties today. For reasons of - of. . ."  
  
v Damn, he'd forgotten to ask Kenobi for a Sith-excuse!  
  
"No reasons are needed for Padawan Kenobi's preoccupation," Master Yoda said calmly from the seat beside Mace.  
  
Mace looked up puzzled, and for the first time noticed the strange expressions everyone was wearing on their usually inscrutable faces. Adi looked like she was about to break into screaming laughter any moment, Ki Mundi could well be smirking with his wrinkles, Yoda looked smug as usual.  
  
"Disturbance in the Force, there had been" he said, thumping the ground ceremoniously and broadcasting the announcement Temple wide through the Force. "New Torch Bearer, there is. Excused from duty, Obi-Wan is. No longer Guardian, you are Mace. New Torch Bearer, your honour to be!"  
  
"Well, Thank The Force!" Mace got to his feet and exclaimed. "That explains the dreams!"  
  
Everyone looked at him with surprise. But Mace was too relieved about discovering the course of his distress to notice. The Torch Bearer, apart from other things, was often blessed by the Force with insatiable appetites so make them more enthusiastic for their duties. And it was not unusual for the Light to choose the Guardian as a substitute once it decided one Bearer had served enough. With a crooked eyebrow raised, something very evil and delicious dawned on Mace.  
  
"I enlist Master Yoda as my Guardian," Mace said.  
  
The Council erupted into an uproar of hooting laughter.  
  
"But in the event of your retirement, Yoda will. . ." Adi stuttered, looks of horror and amusement duelled for room on her face.  
  
"Judge me by size, do you?" Yoda gruffed and sealed the ceremony with a last thump of his gimmer stick.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Obi-Wan was on his elbows and knees, grunting as Qui-Gon eased in half of his cock. A film of sweat glistened on his back, beading and sliding of his cream and honey skin with each trembling spasm of his thighs. Qui-Gon held onto his Padawan's neck with his blunt teeth, opening Obi-Wan further with fingers and cock. His free hand grasping Obi-Wan's shaft and unconsciously playing with the twitching member.  
  
"Not - much - more - now, Obi," Qui-Gon groaned, licking at the sweat running down the smooth neck beneath his mouth.  
  
Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut and panted softly, his face wearing a lovely startled look.  
  
Qui-Gon pushed in further and Obi-Wan adjusted his position slightly so that their bodies locked exactly. Qui-Gon hissed as he began to move, everything was so tight he could hardly feel the friction, but one everlasting hard squeeze on his cock and heart. They rocked hard against each other, groping slick flesh and rubbing as much body surface as possible. Obi-Wan adjusted himself again. Qui-Gon suddenly felt a different texture pulse by the head of his cock and Obi-Wan shouted hoarsely. The yell falling into a spine melting whimper. Qui-Gon nudged the spot harder, poking repeatedly, finding he could not stop his hands from grabbing Obi-Wan's hips and squeezing his scrotums.  
  
Battering his lover relentlessly, Qui-Gon saw Obi-Wan's head droop and his forearms unlock. Qui-Gon held the limping hips to himself and pulled out till only the very tip of him was still hidden from sight. The lips of Obi-Wan's opening pulsated pink and dark red about his engorged cock, Qui-Gon bent down and used some of his Advanced Meditation flexibility to touch his lips to the fine ring of tender receptors, joining the ridges of his cock to Obi-Wan's glorious entrance. Obi-Wan shuddered but could do no more than not, not even whisper his lover's name. He merely lie there, waiting and hoping.  
  
Qui-Gon slid back into his body savagely, just the way Obi-Wan wanted, his hardness substantial making Obi-Wan destructively aware of the degree of penetration. Obi-Wan's erection and Qui-Gon's engulfing palm was lost together underneath the weight of their bodies, one pulse and another throbbing together violently. Qui-Gon's cock sawed in and out of him in gratifying arches, Obi-Wan began to sob as he felt a great tightening in his lower abdomen, a sharp sensation that made his limbs stiffen with shock.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I'm going to sneeze!" Qui-Gon was gasping atop of him.  
  
Feeling too overwhelmed to ask, Obi-Wan arched his back and gave a long low moan as Qui-Gon came inside him, hot and wet. Obi-Wan lost his hold on reality as a wracking sourness emptied his cock as sluices of his own cum splattered him in the chest. He sunk into the pleasant darkness with a stupid smile on his face.  
  
He awoke with his head cradled in Qui-Gon's arms a moment later.  
  
"Here Obi," Qui-Gon smiled lethargically down and began to wipe up the cum on Obi-Wan's chest. "Let me clean that snot off."  
  
Obi-Wan stared at his lover for a long moment then moaned.  
  
"I have a Temple Virgin for lover, Oh Force!" he said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Mace always did feel badly about Obi-Wan's brushing off of the Supreme Chancellor. And tonight he got to show just how sorry he was for the last Torch Bearer's discourteous behaviour. Entangled in a 69 position, he offered his sincerest apologies.  
  
"Circumstances were beyond your control, Light Bearer," Finis graciously accepted the apology and panted.  
  
"But it was improper and highly offensive, Chancellor," Mace grunted.  
  
"Your tutelage of the Torch Bearer has been excellent however, I must congratulate you, Master Windu," Finis took the Councillor's erection into his mouth with a relish.  
  
"You're too kind Chancellor, coming from you it means very much to me, I am a great admirer of your political wisdom. I've read your essays on Fiscal Concerns Of Interplanetary Trade Under The Republic System - Ideals And Pragmatics In Conflict, several times!" Mace blushed with excitement as he suckled the Chancellor's left scrotum.  
  
"Oh really? What was your favourite chapter?" Finis' cock twitched at the thought of the wise Councillor reading one of his essays.  
  
"Chapter Sixty-Nine, Part II," Windu groaned as he felt the Chancellor lower his face to lick at his entrance.  
  
"I must say I did extra research for that section," Finis purred.  
  
"It shows, Chancellor, it shows," Mace was getting really really hot now, talk of policy and theory really did it for him and deep down a little flutter stirred in his heart. Maybe the Supreme Chancellor likes me?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Obi-Wan touched Qui-Gon ear lobe and pushed the tiny gold ear ring through. Licking away the dark drop of blood, he smiled.  
  
"I've always been fascinated with your ear Master," Obi-Wan caressed the tender new piercing eliciting a moan from Qui-Gon.  
  
"Yes, as a child you liked to nibble on them," Qui-Gon said.  
  
Obi-Wan blushed and nodded. "Maybe you can repay my years of pining with a similar attachment to my new piercing."  
  
So saying he handed Qui-Gon the cock stud and waited for his Master to figure out how it will be attached.  
  
THE END really!  


End file.
